


Sunflower

by Miss_Butterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Butterfly/pseuds/Miss_Butterfly
Summary: Atsumu es Ícaro cayendo ante la belleza del sol.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 13





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dulces melocotones.  
> Este es mi primer fic de Haikyuu y estoy muy emocionada. Espero que os guste, el FIC nació a partir de una imagen preciosa que vi, donde Atsumu avergonzado, oculta un ramo de girasoles para Hinata.

Atsumu Miya era un chico como cualquier otro, iba al colegio, se esforzaba por sacar buenas notas, molestaba a su gemelo porque, ¿es el deber de un hermano, cierto?   
Por supuesto si se le preguntaba a alguien más dirían que es un rompecorazones, el mejor colocador en su rango de edad, con un futuro brillante y con un gran número de fans.

Y tal vez lo era, a su corta edad había sido seleccionado para asistir aún campamento de voleibol, donde solo aquellos con habilidades sobresalientes y futuras promesas del voleibol japonés profesional eran seleccionadas. Un chico que había recibido ligeramente más confesiones de amor que el promedio, y sin embargo, Atsumu jamás se había encontrado interesado en alguien, en realidad, jamás se había sentido realmente sobresaliente en algo y es que, todo, cada uno de esos logros había sido impulsado en compañía de su hermano gemelo.   
Osamu siempre había sido el motivador en todo, solía templar su carácter y cuando Atsumu estaba apunto de rendirse, ser quien lo motivará a continuar, incluso la popularidad con las chicas, más del 50% de las veces era porque de los dos gemelos, Atsumu era el que parecía más accesible pese a veces sus comentarios fuera de lugar. 

Entonces, por supuesto que la primera vez que Atsumu experimenta algo similar a lo que muchos chicas y chicos hablan cuando conocen a esa persona que con su sola presencia parece hacer del mundo un lugar más brillante, él intenta llamar su atención, él es brillante, un rival formidable en toda la extensión de la palabra, un chico que parece leer tu alma cuando sus ojos se encienden, y Atsumu cae como Ícaro ante la belleza del sol.

Hinata Shouyo es su nombre, y Atsumu encuentra que su nombre va tan bien con él, porque parece tener el brillo mismo del sol. Sin embargo, también parece completamente desconcertado por los similares que parecen los gemelos, sin embargo, Atsumu desea que él lo mire, desea ser por primera vez reconocido completamente por una persona. Así que, por supuesto, que lo único que se le ocurre, abrumado por sus sentimientos y porque parece ser que para Hinata, el voleibol es tan importante como lo es para él mismo, Atsumu, le grita:

"¡ALGÚN DÍA VOY A COLOCAR PARA TI!"

Cuando finalmente los partidos terminan y pese al dolor de haber perdido, Atsumu no está tan decepcionado como se esperaría, él ha encontrado algo que es cien veces mejor que el voleibol.   
Por supuesto, las cosas no son tan sencillas, Hinata vive demasiado lejos y Atsumu pese a que sabe que ha dejado una impresión en Shouyo, no está seguro que sea la impresión que desea, pero ¿qué puede hacer?

—A veces, eres realmente tonto —le dice Osamu una mañana, el entrenamiento no ha ido tan bien, Atsumu está distraído, como lo ha estado desde el torneo de las nacionales, parece disperso y más veces de las que Osamu seguro ha contado suspira y mira a la nada—. Dame tu teléfono.

Exige. Atsumu lo mira confuso y ligeramente tenso, cuando Osamu se pone de malas es realmente aterrador. Aún dubitativo, le extiende su celular. Osamu con el ceño fruncido recorre los contactos de su hermano, cuando encuentra lo que sea que está buscando, sus ojos brillan, luego, Atsumu lo ve escribir con rapidez un mensaje, solo pasan un par de segundos, en los que Atsumu se pregunta y cuestiona porque le ha soltado tan rápido el teléfono a su hermano, sobretodo cuando una risa francamente aterradora, ilumina su rostro. 

Luego, unos minutos después, aún con esa expresión aterradora, le extiende el teléfono con una llamada en progreso a un número que Atsumu no reconoce.  
—Vamos —le dice su hermano con el ceño fruncido—. Ya es hora de que hagas algo y dejes de comportarte como idiota.  
—Pero... Samu... —está apunto de quejarse cuando su hermano empuja el teléfono contra su cara, con un mohín sobre sus labios lo atrapa y se lo lleva a la oreja—... eres muy... cruel...

«¿Hola? ¿Quién es cruel?»

La voz de Hinata Shouyo le llega desconcertada a través del teléfono y Atsumu de la impresión está por dejar caer el teléfono, porque, ¿cómo es posible que Osamu tenga su número? 

Sus ojos buscan los de su gemelo, quien tiene una mirada presumida en su rostro. 

—H-hola, Shou-kun —pronuncia con la voz trémula, sus mejillas se sienten rojas, como justo después de un entrenamiento particularmente intenso, y la mirada divertida del resto del equipo del Inarizaki no ayudan en absoluto.

—¡Oh... Atsumu-san! ¡Hola! ¡No tenía idea que tenías mi número! —Comienza Hinata con entusiasmo, su dulce voz es encantadora y parece realmente contento de hablar con él, Atsumu siente que podría darle su corazón en una bandeja si se lo pide.

—Y-yo... bueno... tampoco tenía idea de que lo tenía —balbucea lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza, pero cuando Osamu y Rintarō comienzan a reírse demasiado fuerte, Atsumu solo desea que se lo tragué la tierra—. Quiero decir... Tobio... eso.... Tobio me lo dio, espero que no te moleste.

—Oh, no me molesta en absoluto —pronuncia y ¡Dios! Él es tan tierno—. Y... ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

Pregunta, y Atsumu si fuera más valiente le habría dicho que su corazón y amor, en su lugar dice:

—Solo creí que sería bueno decirte que Tobio me ha dado tu número, y que tal vez podríamos hablar de voleibol y quejarnos de nuestros equipos cuando quieras, dado que no pude hablar contigo después de nuestro encuentro en las nacionales

—Oh eso es muy considerado, y me agrada la idea mucho —dice con lo que Atsumu está seguro va acompañado de una sonrisa—. Además, me gustaría conocer mejor al que algún día prometió será mi colocador...

Y... ese es el momento en que Atsumu sabe que ha perdido su corazón.

Después de eso ambos hablan hasta altas horas de la noche, platican sobre sus equipos, sobre los sueños de Hinata y su deseo de recorrer el mundo jugando voleibol, y Atsumu lo ama con u anhelo y deseo que a veces se vuelve doloroso.

—Sabés... Cuando te conseguí el número de Hinata-kun fue para que dejaras de actuar como bobo —Osamu dice, porque por supuesto Osamu pensó que si Tsumu lograba hablar con su obsesión sería suficiente. Sin embargo, cuando los ojos de su hermano se encuentran con los suyos, finalmente entiende la magnitud de la emoción que atraviesa a Tsumu como una tempestades—. ¡Oh...!

Exclama únicamente porque... Atsumu está tan enamorado que no puede creer que no lo haya visto venir cuando fuera del voleibol, su gemelo no suele prestar gran atención a otras cosas o personas. 

—Oh, Tsumu —repite, porque qué más puede decir, y en su lugar pregunta—. ¿Qué vas hacer?

Su hermano se encoge de hombros y sonríe, sin embargo, su sonrisa es resignadamente dolorosa.

—Nada —dice Atsumu casi con vergüenza.

Osamu lo mira con absoluta incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —El inquiere porque simplemente no puede creer que su hermano se rinda tan fácil.

—Ni siquiera sé si le gustan los chicos y yo... no quiero arruinar la amistad que ahora tengo con él.

Osamu lo mira como si fuera un completo tonto, luego suspira y se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, es tu decisión hermano, pero... no cualquier chico se desvelaría hasta más de las cuatro de la mañana escuchando tus tonteras, y por supuesto, ningún otro chico se molestaría en enviar mensajes de buenos días con un exceso de emojis a otro sin falta simplemente porque sí, incluso cuando se supone que en ese momento está en horas de entrenamiento y parece más loco por el voleibol que tú —dice finalmente, porque ahora que los sentimientos de su hermano le son obvios, también le es absurdamente notorio cada situación que ha pasado desapercibida y que le hacen pensar que los sentimientos de su hermano son más correspondidos de lo que él puede pensar, sin embargo, Atsumu, a veces, en situaciones que lo involucran activamente puede ser ajeno y bueno, Osamu simplemente quiere que deje de suspirar cada cinco minutos como si su alma quisiera escapar.

Así que no es una verdadera sorpresa cuando un fin de semana que sería como cualquier otro sino fuera por lo demasiado despierto que luce Tsumu, cuando Osamu sabe que finalmente sus oraciones serán contestadas. Y cuando Atsumu está apunto de salir, en lo que obviamente es una cita, como último consejo le dice:

—Cómprale flores a Hinata-kun, es la clase de chico al que posiblemente le gusten esa clase de gestos —Atsumu asiente con las mejillas rojas, mientras finalmente cierra la puerta.   
.  
.  
Cuando Atsumu llega al lugar donde Hinata y el acordaron verse, está completamente nervioso, le sudan las manos y siente que un enjambre de avispas ha hecho de su estómago su hogar.

—¡Tsumu-kun! —La voz de Hinata es mil veces más hermosa en persona que a través de un teléfono. Y su presencia parece aún más brillante.   
—Hola Sh-Shou-kun —tartamudea mientras aún inseguro, le extiende el ramo de girasoles que le compró. Hinata sonríe con las mejillas rojas mientras extiende las manos para aceptar su regalo.

—Son muy bonitas, gracias —murmura en voz suave, un contraste completo con su voz entusiastas habitual, pero es la manera dulce en que ve Atsumu lo que hace que finalmente tome la resolución necesaria para decir:

—Shou-kun, ¿serías mi novio por favor? —dice y cierra los ojos porque pese a todo aún hay una pequeña punzada de incertidumbre que le dice que ha arruinado todo, pero, una suave presión de labios contra su mejilla le hacen abrir los ojos con sorpresa porque Hinata Shouyo lo a besado y...

—Por supuesto que sí, Tsumu-kun —contesta con las mejillas aún más rojas que las suyas, porque Hinata también se había enamorado de Atsumu, su cariño por él había crecido con suavidad, a través de cada llamada y mensaje compartido, hasta que un día había despertado con el anhelo y deseo de tenerlo cerca, de tocar sus manos y acariciar su cabello, pero parecía tan imposible ser correspondido que se había resignado hasta esa última llamada donde Atsumu parecía tan nervioso como la primera vez que lo había llamado, para concertar una cita. Hinata había estado tan distraído con el montón de perspectivas que había vuelto loco a su equipo, incluso Kageyama se había preocupado porque Hinata se había vuelto taciturno e incluso cuando discutía sus argumentos carecían de fuerza. Pero esto, superaba con creces lo que había esperado y Hinata estaba tan feliz, que la emoción superaba con creces a cuando finalmente había logrado reunirse con su ídolo el "pequeño gigante", así que no puede contener su emoción mientras repite con más fuerza de la que seguro es necesario—. Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio.

Finalmente Atsumu parece reaccionar y en un impulso casi equiparables al de Hinata, lo besa en los labios porque bueno ahora es su novio y ha desperdiciado tanto tiempo sin hacer algo al respecto con sus sentimientos que simplemente desperdiciar más no parece correcto.

Y entonces resulta que Osamu tenía razón, pero no es algo que Atsumu vaya a decirle en un tiempo cercano.  
.  
.  
Fin.

Link de la imagen inspiradora: <https://twitter.com/paeteron/status/1271331355184386048?s=09>


End file.
